Wolves
by EmoJak80
Summary: This is another vore story so if you don't like vore don't read.
1. Wolves Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jak's POV**

It's cold on the air tran. I barely remember how I got on it in the first place. My memory is blurry at the moment. My head hurts like as if someone held my head and shook it around while I have a hangover. Even my body won't stop shaking. I don't know if it's from the cold or what. I just wish my memory would clear up and get over this haze.

Two guards jerked me up by my arms, seeing how I can't stand up on my own. They drag me to the gate and it opened. My vision must be kinda blurry or it's just the weather. I can't tell.

Too bad my sense of smell is still working, because I smell that piece of thrash, Errol as he got closer to me.

"Well this is where we drop you off, Freak." he said.

The guards drag me closer to the opening and when we got to the edge, one of the guards take off my cuffs. I would fight, but I'd lose in my condition. Then they let go of my arms.

"Good bye, Eco Freak!"

I felt something slam into my back, pushing me forward and out of the air tran.

As I fell, I more and likely looked like a rag doll falling to the floor. It felt like I was falling forever and when I hit the ground, it was a hard impact, knocking the air out of me.

As I laid there, gasping for air, looking up, it looked like they were laughing at me like I was some stupid idiot that just tripped over my own feet on flat ground. Then the air tran's gate closed and flew away as I closed my eyes.

I laid there and it felt like hours since I was 'dropped off'. Well at least I know why it's so cold, they left me on Snowy Mountain.

I opened my eyes and I heard something, soft steps. I tried to sit up, but when I did, I got really dizzy and laid back down. I looked around, then I saw something and there were two of them, big and white. They came closer to me, then they were standing over me. Big, white wolves! And when I say big, I mean one is big enough for a child to ride it and the other one is big enough for a full grown person to ride. The biggest one started sniffing me, then it nudged my head with it's nose. At first my mind was screaming run, but my body hurt so much I couldn't move. Then the bigger wolf looked at the smaller one, then the smaller one leaves.

I looked at the bigger one and watched it walk around me, then it stopped at my feet. It looked like it was sniffing my feet, but I was wrong. It put my feet into it's mouth and started swallowing! I wanted to get away before I was devoured, but my body wasn't working right!

My body hurt so much as I went down. All that pressure made me want to scream, but all that came out was moans and groans of pain. When my head got to the wolf's mouth, I heard a voice, a female voice in my head.

"_Be calm, human. You are safe now."_

Then the snow disappeared as I was forced down the wolf's throat and into it's belly.

I have to admit, it is really warm and comfortable in the wolf's belly. As I slept, I kept thinking about that female voice that spoke to me before I was completely eaten. Was it the wolf or was it something else? I don't know, but the voice was right! My body isn't burning any acids, in fact there isn't any acids at all, but doesn't mean that the wolf won't decide to digest me at any moment.

But during the hours I was out of it, I slept really well even though I was balled up and saliva coating me and soaking me to the bone, but other than that, I was comfortable. Weird, right? Oh well.

After an hour or so, I started to feel pressure all around me, like as if being squeezed. I woke up and rubbed my eyes, letting out a yawn. I looked around, then I started pushing against the fleshy walls only to see my hands and arms get engulfed by the walls. My eyes widened and I pulled my hands back. I looked at my hands, okay no burns, that's good. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes in attempt to go back to sleep and wait for my end to come.

Few minutes later, my already small space started to get smaller and tighter. I put my hands against the fleshy wall to attempt to try to stop it, but it didn't work, then the walls tightened more wrapping around me, constricting my movements. The walls tightened even more, a pain filled groan escape my lips. It hurts as mush as it did when I was being swallowed just tighter than that.

_I guess this is how I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be crushed to death._

I started to move and push against the fleshy walls, trying to get the wolf to either let me out or to hurry and kill me already, then I heard the voice from earlier, but the voice sounds more frustrated,

"Be still, Human! I'm trying to heal you!"

I stopped moving.

"Thank you, Human. Please remove your clothing to speed up the healing process."

I didn't know what say to that. I sat there for a moment, then I started to take off my clothes.

When I finished taking them off, I pushed them to the bottom of the wolf's belly and sat there with my arms crossed over my chest feeling a bit weird about sitting in a wolf's belly completely naked, but after I took off my clothes. The stomach walls start to ooze some kinda clear gel,

"What is this?" I asked as I scoop some up with my hands.

"It is the healing serum. Swallow some to speed up the healing. It will heal all internal injures."

I looked at the gel, then I smelt it. It smells really sweet, I brought some to my lips and swallows it.

_Wow it's really sweet!_

I scooped up some more and swallowed it. After swallowing three hand full's of the gel, I laid there letting the gel coat my body from head to toe so I can be completely healed.

It was quiet for a while, so I decided to break the silence and get some answers,

"Why are you healing me instead of killing me?" I asked

"I have my reasons, Human."

Well that didn't go no where.

"What's your name?" I tried another question.

"Safira. What is yours?"

"Jak."

"Why did your kind abandon you here?"

"They want me dead so they might have a chance of winning the war between the Underground and the baron."

"I see."

It was quiet after that. I looked at the fleshy walls a bit closer and noticed something. The stomach lining is blue and gave it off a soothing aura.

After discovering this, I started to feel more relaxed and safe. I shifted, wedging myself in the fleshy wall and I instantly fell asleep.


	2. Wolves Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ovan's POV**

We finally arrived at the site on Snowy Mountain. We came here to do some research on a certain type of wolf, The White Snow Wolves. These wolves are hard to find and that's why there's not much about these creatures and they are very misunderstood.

"Professor Indou!" another professor called out.

I turned to face him. His name is Toko Moroo, he's also a professor at the same research facility.

"What is it, Moroo?"

"We've got everything set up and we're about ready to head out to find the wolves."

"Good. Let's head back and get ready." I said as I headed back to camp with Moroo on my heels.

We've walked for what felt like hours and still no sign of the wolves anywhere. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked.

"Professor Indou. Why don't we stop and take a break for a bit."

I nodded and dusted the snow off a stump and sat down and so did the others.

I pulled out my journal and started writing in it,

_ Feb. 17, 2017_

_Me and my research team are on Snowy Mountain in search of the rarely seen The White Snow Wolves, but alas, not a single trace of them anywhere-_

I looked up from my journal and saw my team leaving. I closed my journal and stood up,

"Where are you going?"

Moroo turned around,

"Back to camp. It's getting late, Professor."

I looked at the time on my phone, 6:50 pm,

"You can go on ahead, I'll continue the search."

"Okay, Professor. Be careful!"

I nod and they head back to camp and I continue on.

As I walked, I looked around and took notes of anything that might lead me to the wolves.

But all of a sudden my world was turned up-side down. I looked at what was holding me, it was a rope. I reached to free myself, but then I saw something in the corner of my eye and before I could react, a loud thud rang in my head as my world went black.

I slowly woke to the sound of a small stream trickling through rocks. As I regained my vision, I looked around at my surroundings. I saw the small stream, fresh spring water running through what looks like a man made trench in the rock floor. I tried to move, but I came to discover that I'm tied up. Then I heard foot steps and I almost couldn't believe my eyes until it kicked me in the stomach. I pulled my knees to my chest to avoid another blow. It then walked off and sat down and started building a fire. But I still couldn't believe it. It was a young man with green-blonde hair, a green goatee, abnormally bright blue eyes, and wearing White Snow Wolf furs for clothes. He turned around and looked at me with those abnormal bright blue eyes, it felt like they were piercing through me, trying to read me like a book. Then he came closer to me, then he sets me up straight, then he gently slid his hands from me chin to my cheeks, then to my forehead, pushing the my bangs away. Then he did something I didn't expect to happen. He licked my forehead. He looked at me for a moment, then he went back to his fire and ignored me.

I looked around, this young man has made himself at home here in this cave. He has a bed made of animal furs, fresh drinking water, and warm clothing

_Amazing, but how did he get out here? I wonder if he can still speak._

I watched him for a moment, then I decided to try and communicate with him.

"Hello?"

He turned to me real quick and watched me. So I spoke again,

"What is your name?"

He slowly moves closer as if stocking his prey. Then he get to me and sits on his legs and speaks,

"Why do you care? You're going to die when my mother arrives."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she's the pack leader."

"But how did you get out here?" I asked, before he back handed me.

"Silence!"

I stayed silent. Then he went back and sat down by his fire.


	3. Wolves Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ovan's POV**

A few hours later, I seemed to have drifted off to sleep, because when I woke up, I saw the young man asleep against a huge White Snow Wolf. The very creature me and my team was searching for. And now one is right in front of me. It's size is incredible! Two or possibly three humans could ride on it's back with ease. It's fur a brilliant white, the eyes abnormally bright for wolf eyes. It's just all around incredible!

The young man wakes and looks over at me, but not like before. He's much calmer and laid back than earlier. But his eyes seem to be as piercing as ever. All I could do is stare at him as he did me.

He blinked then looked at the wolf to see that it was asleep. He carefully gets up and walks over to me. Then he sits crossed legged, then he pulls me up to him laying my shoulder blades in his lap and my head on his left leg. He looks at me with soft narrow glowing eyes as he starts running his fingers through my hair gently.

I whispered to him,

"Why are you here?"

He stays silent for a moment, then he answers my question.

"I was left here a year ago. The commander of the Krimson Guard took me out here and without stopping or lowering the Air Tran he kicked me out the gate." he looks at the wolf who was still sleeping soundly, then back to me. "I would have died if She didn't find me."

"She?"

"The wolf behind me. I've called her Mother ever since then." he lays me back down on the ground, then gets up, "You enjoy your last hours. I can't stop her from whatever she does to you." he walks back to the wolf and lays back down in the same place he was in earlier.

I closed my eyes and silently started to fiddle with the rope that keeps my hands together.

The next morning

I awoke to the sound of people talking, I looked around and saw the young man talking to the wolf and the wolf was speaking to him like a person.

_I didn't know these wolves could speak… what else can they do?_

I laid there listening to them for a moment, then the young man noticed I was awake.

The wolf walks over to me, staring me down like prey. I glanced at the young man who was looking away now.

_Why is he…._

I felt my feet get pulled into something wet and warm. I looked to see what it was and it was the wolf swallowing me. I started to try to pull my feet out, but they was to far in and the wolf's throat was holding them firmly. But I continued to try to get them out, but all that did was the wolf to swallow more of my body.

_I can't die like this! I have to do something and quick!_

I started trying to use my shoulders to pull away, but failed. I looked at the young man again hoping he was going to step in, but his back is still towards me.

The wolf has swallowed me to where my shoulders are in it's mouth, then it straightened it's throat and I started to slide into the tight space that will soon be my grave.

I looked at the young man one last time, this time he looked back with empty eyes, then he completely disappeared as the wolf slid it's tongue between my face and my glasses causing them to fall out it's mouth as I slide on down into it's stomach.


	4. Wolves Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jak's POV**

As I watched my Mother swallow the man, what was his name? I never got his name…. oh well. It doesn't matter anymore, he's gone, as far as I know. I don't know if Mother intends to kill him or not. She didn't tell me. But I felt kind of bad not trying to speak out about what She was doing, but I have no right to. She eats what She wants to eat, maybe even me one day.

She walks back over to me after swallowing the man and sits behind me. I lean against her chest, then She looks down at me and gently licks my head,

"Did you really have to eat him?" I asked hoping She doesn't snap at me.

"Yes, he would have went to the other humans and told them of our existence."

She was right about that. We don't want humans finding the wolves ever. There's no telling what they would do to them. Possibly kill them as game and take their organs, meat, and furs as their prize. Sick beings. Sadly I _was_ one, a human, but know, living out here with the wolves I see that they kill when needing to. To feed the pack and not letting nothing go to waste either. They let me skin the animal for the furs to stay warm, we eat the meat, then chew on the bones if we are unsuccessful at a hunt. Humans just waste everything, but the fur or pieces.

But I still wish I had stopped her. There was something about that man. Like he had something waiting on him, not those other men, but something more important to him. Maybe a lover, maybe children. We can never find out now…or so I thought.

The bulge in her stomach started to get bigger and as it grew, my Mother groaned in pain,

"Mother?"

"He's changing….into something…" She tried talking, but then She started to vomit to get the man out of her before he kills her.

As the man slid out, he was bigger, taller, and had new features. Wings? What is he?

I went to get my swords and when I got back, Mother was already growling and watching him to see if he was going to attack, but he didn't. I readied my swords anyways.

He struggled to stand and staggered a bit once he was on his feet. He was different, he has wings, his eyes were black where white should be and his silver eyes in the middle, blue scaly patches on his skin, black curved horns coming from just above his ears, his teeth seemed to have sharpened, and his feet were black and scaly like, like dragon feet. Was he a half breed of a dragon? Is that even possible? More and likely.

"What are you!?" I demanded, even though I can tell what he was. I wanted to make sure of my guess.

When he looked at me, he looked like he was going to rip my throat out as if I had done something wrong, which I did, but then it seemed he released his hatred and his eyes seemed to have softened as if all ill intentions melted away in a instant.

He stayed sitting on the cave floor trying to catch his breath, I lowered my swords, then I looked at my Mother, She was relaxed now, She walked towards me and sat down next to me and whispers in my ear,

"Watch him. If he makes a move, kill him. I'm going to get the Elder." She walks out of the cave.

I watched him for a moment, then I sat down, laying my swords on each side of me, ready to grab if he tries to attack.

Once he got his breath back in his lungs, he looked at me. I tense up as if he was gonna pounce at me any second. But all he did was relax his wings to where they're laying almost flat on the cave floor. He leans back on his hands like props. I looked him over and asked,

"What are you? Are you really part dragon?"

He smiles, then answers,

"Yes. I'm part dragon. I was turned into a half breed two years ago. Painful experiment gone wrong. Not very many know of this side of me."

"Experiment? You was experimenting on a dragon? If so how did you even catch one?"

He looked at me and chuckled, amused I presume. But he answers my questions anyways.

"No, not a living dragon, just on a dragon skull I found. I was going to see if I could turn someone else into a dragon half breed, but it back fired on me and changed me. I ended up killing the other person, because I lost control of myself." he looked away from me, remembering that I guess.

I started to relax and lean back against the cave wall. Another question popped in my head.

"Do you have a family?"

He looked at me surprised for a split second, then smiled,

"Yes. Her name is Crystal. She's so beautiful like an angel. She's also a half breed, but a wolf half breed."

"A wolf half breed? I thought even half breeds couldn't mix."

"They can if they really love each other very much." he's smiles thinking about his wife.

I was right, there was someone important waiting on him back home. I look towards the mouth of the cave. But what will Mother and the Elder do to him?

Just then, Mother and the Elder walk in. the Elder slowly walks around the man, looking him over, then walks back over to my Mother and they whisper to each other. I watched them for a moment, then the man got my attention. He was getting up, he staggers a bit but regains his balance, he folds his wings close to his back and starts to walk toward the mouth of the cave. My Mother and the Elder see him and block the cave opening growling at him, but he keeps getting closer.

"Move out of my way or I will have to hurt." the man demanded calmly.

"You get back! We're not letting you leave so easily!" my Mother barked back.

When he was right in front of them, he brings his fist up to hit them. I dashed forward and jumped, grabbing his arm. He looks at me, then grabs me by my neck and starts squeezing it. I gasped for air, scratching at his arm, but he wouldn't let go. My Mother jumps at him, tackling him to the ground making him let go of me. She starts trying to bite him, but he keeps holding Her back, then he uses his legs to push Her off. Once I get my breath back, I grab my swords and slash at him, all he does is side step, then grabs my wrists tightly causing me to drop my swords, then he grabs both my hands with his hands and pulls mine back threatening to make the backs of my hands touch each other and possibly farther.

"I will break his arms if you do not let me pass."

The Elder and my Mother look at each other, then the Elder moves out of the way. He pushes me forward, still holding my arms. Once we was passed, he turns towards them and pushes me away making me stumble and fall as he flies away.


End file.
